References to VeggieTales in Other Media
This is a list of references to VeggieTales in other media. Mad *In "Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas/How I Met Your Mummy", VeggieTales is parodied along with Tales From the Crypt, called "VeggieTales From the Crypt". Phineas and Ferb *In "Rollercoaster", there is a shopping center called "Super Food Stuff Mart". The name could be a reference to the Stuff Mart from Madame Blueberry. Robot Chicken * In "No Country for Old Dogs", VeggieTales is parodied as "FruityFables". Saturday Night Live *A 2002 episode featured a CGI animated parody of VeggieTales called "Religetables". **Interestingly enough, at the start of the parody, clips from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (complete with "Jonah" in its official font) and Daniel and the Lion's Den are played. The Simpsons *In "HOMR", at an animation festival, a viewing booth for VeggieTales can be seen. *In "The Fat and the Furriest", there is a parody of VeggieTales shown on TV which shows Moses as a cucumber and the Pharaoh as a potato, to which Homer says, "Mmmmm...Moses." *In "Pranksta Rap", VeggieTales is parodied as "The Salad of the Christ", which is also a parody of The Passion of the Christ. *In "The Greatest Story Ever D'ohed", Homer is visited by a anthropomorphic cucumber, tomato, and carrot in his dream who are parodies of Larry the Cucumber, Bob the Tomato, and Laura Carrot. The cucumber tells Homer that he is the new Messiah. Drawn Together * In "Clum Babies", Wooldoor Sockbat is subjected to a parody of VeggieTales named "VeggieFables." Aqua Teen Hunger Force * In the episode “Bible Fruit”, Frylock throws a welcome party for his 3 friends he met on the social network site Myspace. However, he is shocked to find out that his friends are the titular Bible Fruit (a parody of VeggieTales), a group of born again Christian fruits who attempt to use their Christianity to recover from their drug/alcohol-abusive past. Unfortunately, Mortimer Mango, one of the fruit, pours the rum that Frylock brought for the party down the sink, which causes the deranged Bert Banana to go on a booze-hungry rage. Bert’s rage soon becomes violent, as the fruit begin searching the house for “booger sugar” (a slang term for cocaine), until Meatwad blows up the house at Frylock’s request, ultimately killing the fruit and Master Shake, who Frylock uses to dupe the fruit by telling them that “the cup has the drugs”. Homestar Runner *An Easter egg in the Strong Bad Email "little questions" contains the flag of Sweden dancing to the theme song. SpongeBob SquarePants *In the ending to "Fiasco!", Squidward quotes Daniel's "Hey, don't I get a phone call?" *During "I'm Your Biggest Fanatic," Patrick mistakes a cucumber named Kevin for a pickle. Smosh *VeggieTales is one of the shows depicted in "If Kids Shows Were Real." As VeggieTales utilizes anthropomorphic fruits and vegetables, the entire parody in the video is focused on their real counterparts in a basket. The Day My Butt Went Psycho! *One episode is titled "Wedgie Tales," which is a pun on "VeggieTales" and "wedgie." King of the Hill * In "Reborn to Be Wild" - "If you're looking for some entertainment, I do have a very awesome video that you might enjoy." "If it's the one about Esau the Eggplant and the prodigal cucumber, I've seen it about a thousand times." Carman: Yo! Kidz: The Vidz *Perhaps the earliest reference to VeggieTales in other media: a segment of the video titled "Daniel and the Dangerous Dudes" uses clips from Daniel and the Lion's Den to tell the story of Daniel. Interestingly enough, both this video and VeggieTales were released by Everland Entertainment. Category:Research Category:Browse